Number 27 Omniverse
27 Omniverse is the 3rd series of the #27 TV Series which had 80 episode over 3 sub divisions Omniverse, Omniverse Galactic Monsters and Omniverse Legends Awakened Omniverse Omniverse had the first 40 Episodes and 4 seasons while reintroducing these aliens This sub division started with The More Things Change Part 1 and ended with For A Few Brains More *Wildmutt *Fourarms *Grey Matter *XLR8 *Upgrade *Diamondhead *Ripjaws *Stinkfly *Heatblast *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Snare-Oh *Frankenstrike *Perk/Murk Upchuck *Eye Guy *Way Big *Goop *Big Chill *Humongosaur *Brainstorm *Spidermonkey *Alien X *Lodestar *Nanomech *Rath *Water hazard *NRG *Terraspin *Ampfibian *Armodrillo *ChamAlien *Eatle *JurryRigg *Gravvattack *Kicken Hawk *Bullfrag *Buzzshock *Astrodactyl *Aquastrike *Shocksquatch And Had These New Ones *Bloxx *Crashhopper *Ball Weevil *Atomix *Walkatrout *Pesky Dust *Molestache *The Worst *Toepick Galactic Monsters This arc had 22 episodes and lasted until season 7 and reinrtroduced these aliens *Ghostfreak *Swampfire *Fasttrack *Jetray And Introduced Gutrot Whampire Squidtrictor This sub division began with "Something Zombozo This Way Comes" and ended with "Collect This" Legends Awakened This arc lasted the final twenty episodes(And Then There Were None to Albedo Rising) and reintroduced *Chromastone *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Way Big *Ultimate Wildmutt The Aliens Deleted from series continuity are *Ultimate Lodestar *Ultimate Rath Episodes Season 1 *The More Things Change Part 1 *The More Things Change Part 2 *A Jolt From The Past *It Was Them *So Long and Thanks For All The Smoothies *Trouble Helix *Have I Got A Deal For You *Hot Strech *Of Predators and Prey Part 1 *Of Predators and Prey Part 2 Season 2 *Many Happy Returns *Gone Fishin' *Outbreak *Bluckic and Driba Go To Mr. Smoothie *Seperation Anxiety *Rules of Engagement *Arrested Development *Ben Again *And Then There Were None *And Then There Was MJ Season 3 *Saturday Night's Alright For Monday *Store 23 *Special Delivery *Bros In Space *While You Were Away *Tummy Trouble *Rad *Vilgax Must Croak *The Frogs of War Part 1 *The Frogs of War Part 2 Season 4 *Food Around the Corner *O Mother Where Art Thou *Mud Is Thicker Than Water *OTTO Motives *Return To Forever *Evil's Encore *The Ultimate Heist *Max's Monster *A Fistful of Brains *For A Few Brains More Galactic Monsters Season 1 *Something Zombozo This Way Comes *Mystery Incorporeal *MJence is Mine *An American Blitzwolf In London *Animo Crackers *Rad Monster Party *Charmed, I'm Sure *Voided *Darkstarred *The Vampire Strikes Back Galactic Monsters Season 2 *Twin Trouble *Albedo Rising *Battle Into Darkness Part 1 *Battle Into Darkness Part 2 *Universe Vs Smyth *Rook For the Rooters *Return of Weapon XI *Weapon NM Part 1 *Weapon NM Part 2 Legends Awakened Season 1 *Clyde Five *Charm School *Hail To The Chef *Ignacious Baumann and the Story of Feedback *Cough It Up *Collect This *Vreedlemania *Revenge of Shark Rooter *The Rooters of All Evil Part 1 *Revenge of Shark Rooter Legends Awakened Final Season *Comrades in Arms Part 1 *Comrades In Arms Part 2 *Fight of the Legends Part 1 *Fight of the Legends Part 2 *Malefactor *Catfight *An Emina Werewolf on Primus *Never Surrender *Showdown Part 1 *Showdown Part 2 Synopsis *Arc 1:A New Beginning Main Villian:Khyber *Arc 2:The Return of Feedback Main Villian:Malware *Arc 3:Aliens At War Main Villian:Emperor Milleus *Arc 4:Duel of the Duplicates Main Villian:Albedo *Arc 5:Glactic Monsters Main Villian:Lord Transyl *Arc 6:Revenge of the Rooters Main Villian:Rooters *Arc 7 **Main Villian:Brigadier General Kwark *Arc 8:The End of an Omniverse Main Villian:Albedo